


The Seeds of Revenge

by Cheree_Cargill



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alderaan, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:56:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheree_Cargill/pseuds/Cheree_Cargill
Summary: The Empire has conquered Alderaan and Darth Vader, not yet disfigured and still a fully functioning man, triumphantly takes his pleasure with the young princess Padme in an act of revenge that will backfire on him.





	The Seeds of Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The Star Wars characters are the property of 20th Century Fox, Disney, and any other legal copyright owner. The story is the creation and property of Cheree Cargill and is copyright (c) 1985 by Cheree Cargill. Originally published in "Southern Knights #1", 1985, edited by Ann Wortham.
> 
> This is an alternative universe version of the Star Wars Prequel Trilogy. When this was written, the Prequels were still far in the future. I have changed the original princess' name to Padme to reflect what we now know but otherwise it is as originally written.

The Dark Lord swept into the audience hall like the shadow of death. Cool, regal, he paid no attention to the weeping and beaten people huddled along the walls, nor to the bodies crumpled where they had fallen, in congealing pools of their own blood. If he stepped over any in his path, he heeded them only enough to twitch the hem of his cloak out of the way.

The palace had fallen so easily, so quickly, that he couldn't repress the triumphant little smile curling the corners of his full lips. At last he reached the little knot of his people at the far end of the chamber and they parted to reveal the broken frame of the Queen Regnant of Alderaan, Syschana Organa.

The Dark Lord stopped before her and bowed mockingly. "Your Majesty," he said, his deep voice filled with victory.

"Lord Vader," Queen Syschana acknowledged coldly, anger and hatred shaking her body. Her face was swollen and bruised, blood streaming from her nose and broken lips.

Vader produced a rolled paper and held it out to her. "Your Majesty, you will kindly place your signature and seal on these surrender papers. His Imperial Majesty wants this done legally." The laughter in Vader's voice made clear that he wasn't fooled by the technicalities involved. Neither was Syschana.

"I seem to have no choice."

Vader bowed slightly again, his deep blue eyes twinkling with amusement. "Absolutely none, Your Majesty." He turned and spread the paper on a nearby table and stood back as his stormtroopers dragged the Queen roughly forward.

With a shaking hand, she set her signature and seal to the document that ended Alderaan's autonomy. After she had finished and stepped back, Vader signed it with a flourish as agent for His Imperial Majesty Palpatine, unable to contain his laughter any longer.

Then he stood, towering over the slim monarch, and there was contempt on his face. "Take her away," he ordered his guard. "Make it look like an accident."

For an instant, raw fear shown on Syschana's face, then hatred replaced it. She spat at his boots before the guard dragged her away, her blazing eyes never leaving Vader's cold face.

He watched her go, then became aware of one of the court ladies at his elbow, a thirty-ish woman with a scheming look on her face. She was dressed in the ornate court garb of Alderaan, floor-length velvets, her hair covered by a turban and veil.

"My Lord, I am Adriana," she said, dipping her head in homage. "My fellows and I acknowledge you as our liege lord and are pleased to serve you." She indicated a little group of Alderaanians standing to one side. "We have aided in our own small way in your victory here. But the day is long and you must be tired. Please allow me to lead you to your chambers. We have prepared them for you."

Vader stood silent for a moment, probing through the Force to uncover danger to him and found none. The woman showed only a sly, opportunist's posturing that might make her useful to him. Moreover, he read the same feelings in the group of waiting women and pages that stood behind her, covertly watching him.

"Very well," he said at last and took off his Sith war helm, his piercing eyes surveying them all. The people bowed quickly out of his way as he followed Adriana up the steps to the palace's upper floor.

Partway down the tapestry-lined corridor, Adriana hesitated and Vader, curious and alert, glanced down at her then at the door she had stopped beside.

"My Lord, this room belongs to the Princess Padme Amidala. She is the betrothed of our Crown Prince Bail. They were to be wed in two days' time and she has been the guest of the House of Organa awaiting the wedding. We have protected her from the troops, My Lord. She is untouched."

Insinuation was heavy in the woman's voice and Vader's mouth pulled into a smile. He looked appreciatively down at Adriana and reached out to caress her face with his gloved hand. "Wait for me in my chambers," he said softly. "You will be rewarded." He bent down and kissed her roughly, his tongue and lips making his meaning clear. She responded eagerly, excitement trilling through her.

Abruptly he straightened and entered the room, shutting the door behind him.

The young girl huddled near the window cried out in fear as she saw him. "Who are you?" she asked, her voice quavering. "What do you want?"

Vader coolly surveyed her, taking in the long dark hair that cascaded over her shoulders and breasts, the wide dark eyes and creamy skin. He set his helm down on a chair and reached to unfasten his cape, dropping it over the chair casually.

The princess' eyes widened and her face paled. "No, please!" Vader only continued to remove his battle armor and gloves, unfastening the belt from which hung his lightsaber.

The girl edged away from the window and made a sudden dash for the door. Vader set a Force-seal around it with a negligible gesture and continued to undress, peeling off his upper padding and shirt. The princess tugged frantically at the door, her cries beginning to take on a note of hysteria.

_Enough_, Vader decided. This wouldn't take long. No need to remove his pants or boots. He took a step toward the frantic girl, who battled harder with the unyielding door and began to scream.

He grabbed her upper arm and spun her around to face him, holding her hard against him with one muscular arm and pulling her head back with his other hand, stopping her screams with his mouth. When he raised his head, her face contorted into anguished sobs.

Aroused, he ran his eyes quickly over her body and reached up to rip the bodice of her gown away from her small breasts. She cried out again, trying to fight him off, but was no match for his strength. Quickly tearing away the rest of her gown, he flung her onto the bed and covered her with his huge body, pinning her down. She screamed and sobbed and fought until he tired of it and back-handed her, half-stunning her with the force of the blow.

Running his hands over her body, he quickly brought himself to a critical level of excitement and with one hand opened his trousers, then, shifting into position, he thrust roughly into her, enjoying her scream of pain and struggling.

He prolonged it for some time, reveling in his domination over her until he finally wearied of the game and finished it quickly. The princess lay as one dead beneath him, only a weak defeated sob betraying the fact that life still held her.

He left her where she lay on the bloody bed and cleaned himself with the bedclothes before redressing. Let the Crown Prince have her now. It was of no consequence to Vader or the Emperor. Palpatine ruled Alderaan now and the House of Organa was no more.

Refastening his cape and tucking his war helm underneath his arm, Vader strode from the room. He would find more sport this night with Adriana and would find ways to use her before he discarded her as well. And besides, he had more important things to think about. Now that Organa had fallen, the Jedi Enclave -- and Kenobi -- was next.

Vader didn't look back at the girl lying in her blood on the bed, unaware that he had already sown the seeds of his own destruction in her.

THE END


End file.
